The accident
by penandcolor
Summary: What did really happen to Will after his fall? How did he recover and what did left him so bitter? A story set just after Will's accident and before the events of the movie. A new character will appear, helping Will to cope after all his dreams have been destroyed. Story centered on Will's new relationship and his relationship to his mom. Will Cloud x OC
1. Chapter 1

**The accident, chapter 1.**

_* Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters of this story, Disney does. *_

_* It is my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it*_

Will Cloud was on the edge.

The second round of the Fire and Ice competiton was beginning and he was just one point behind his concurrent, but the latter nearly had a perfect score with 9.7 on 10. He had to make something extraordinary to win the competition. He thought about it. Can he make it? He was not sure, he only achieved it one time, and he was training with his friends. It was not the same, he was stressed. He looked at the bottom of the half-pipe. Yes, he would make it. He lifted his arm up in the air. The lights, the screaming crowd, and his friends, waiting for him to make this so special figure, the one that was so impressive and difficult, it would give him a ten if well executed.

He jumped and entered the pipe. He began with a rotation, gaining height for the rest of the run. He made some other tricks, then it was it. It was now or never. He took his breath, but it was too late, he had been hesitating, and now he was too short on the jump, his rotation was too close from the slope. His board touched the top of the pipe, giving him a hard time. He lost his balance and his back was the first thing to hit the ground. His left knee was twisted under his weight and he couldn't breath anymore.  
He blacked out.

Stella Cloud was worried. Will fell and now he was gliding on his back along the center of the pipe. He stopped ten meters before the end of the slope, and he was not moving. The crowd was silent. They were waiting for him to get up, to show that he was ok. They waited about one minute, but seeing that the boy was still motionless, some medics joined him. From what she saw, they seemed quite in a hurry, and Stella was getting more anxious as time went by. The medics put her son in a rescue sled and she could hear that an ambulance was coming. She left the crowd to go near the ambulance so she could go to the hospital with Will. The medics arrived with him a short time after her. She saw that her son was still uncouncious. His neck had been immobilized, and his left leg had been put in a brace.

She told one of the doctor that she was the mother and she softly touched his head. He no more had his helmet on and she could see that her son was in a bad shape. They had to transfer him to the ambulance, and she saw that the doctors seem quite concerned and made sure not to hurt Will more than he already was.

" Why did you put him in a minerva ? " Asked Stella to one of the paramedics.

" He is not moving and due to the fall, he may have damaged his spine, and we do not want to take a risk, so we immobilized him to make sure he would not damage it more if it is already broken. " answered one man.

They all got in the ambulance and Stella took place next her broken son, thinking about Will and his shattered dream.

_* Thanks all for reading this. It is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if you want to read what's next and please review so it can only get better. *_


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud 9- The accident chap.2

He woke up in pain, both physical and mental. He was lying on a bed, his left leg casted up to the middle of his thigh. His torso was aching, and his back was sore. He wondered what happened to him, but then he remembered the fear, the fall and the blackness.

His mom was sitting in a chair next to the bed. She was sleeping. She surely had been exhausted by what had happened to her son, and she was now taking a rest.

Will looked at all the medical devices that were surrounding him, and while watching, he discovered that some cards were on the cupboard at the end of the room. He couldn't reach for them, nor could he move, as he was too weak. His mom suddenly woke up. And seeing that her son was awake too, she took his hand.

" Will, I was so anxious...You were unconscious for two days after your fall, and we were not sure if the crash had damaged your spine. Fortunately, it was not the case, and the doctors said that due to your good body shape and your young age, you would recover soon. " Said his mom, smiling to him.

Will was a bit numb; he couldn't feel all his body. It was probably the painkillers.

He looked at his mother and asked: " What happened? I can only remember hitting the top of the pipe, but I have no memories after that. "

" You hit the ground heavily, first your back, then your right leg was somehow twisted by the weight of your body. " Stella answered, with some sadness.

" Can you tell me what sort of injuries I suffer from?"

" Not that much, when we consider the fall, and the doctor said that you were lucky not to have break much more. For the injuries themselves, you have had your lungs compressed by the shock, and you broke your right ankle, and you also sprained your knee. You were quite lucky, they said to me, not to suffer form a punctured lung, because one of your rib could have damaged it"

Stella left her seat and came closer to hug her son, and kissed him on the forehead. The hug was quite painful for Will, but it was nice too, knowing his mother was there caring for him.  
She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at him. It was not a real happy smile, more of a smile saying, " I am sorry for you".

" How much time to recover? " Asked Will, knowing that the answer may not be what he wanted to hear.

" About six weeks for the knee. But your ankle may need more time, so you are off snowboard for at least two months." She answered, thinking about all the things Will didn't know yet, like that viral video of the fall, and she was sure it would make Will feel even worse than all his injuries.


End file.
